By Any Other Name
Streszczenie Odpowiadając na wezwanie pomocy zwiad, kierowany przez kapitana Kirka (czyli Spock, McCoy, porucznik Shea i pisarz Thompson) przesyłaja się na planetę w poszukiwaniu rozbitków. Dwoje humanoidów, mężczyzna i kobieta, ukazuje się im, żądając poddania U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701. Aktywują pole paraliżujące, za pomocą urządzen w ich pasach, i unieruchomiają zwiad, nie pozbawiając go jednak przytomności. Męski humonoid, Rojan, spokojnie wyjaśnia nowe okoliczności. Kobieta, Kelinda, zabiera im broń. Rojan, podróżnik z Imperium Kelvan, leżącego sąsiedniej galaktyce Andromedy, szukał nowego domu dla swej cywilizacji. Statek Kelvanów został zniszczony podczas przekraczania bariery galaktycznej, zatem Rojan jest zmuszony zabrać Enterprise. Kirk mówi, że nawet z maksymalną prędkością warp Enterprise będzie musiał podróżować tysiące lat, by dotrzeć do Andromedy. Rojan wyjaśnia, że Enterprise zostanie zmodyfikowany, tak że podróż zostanie skrócona do trzystu lat, co budzi fascynację Spocka, jako że wykracza daleko poza osiągnięcia Federacji. Kelwanie dodają, że ich statek był statkiem wielopokoleniowym; urodzili się w drodze i w drodze umrą. Rojan mówi, że ma już informacje, po które go wysłano. Galaktyka Mlecznej Drogi nadaje się do podboju i zajęcia przez Kelvan. Kirk odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby robić tego siłą i proponuje przedstawić problem Kelvan na forum Federacji. Mówi, że skatalogowano już tysiące planet zdatnych do kolonizacji. Rojan odpowiada, że nie chcą kolonizować, ale podbić i rządzić. Zwiad zostaje uwięziony w pobliskiej jaskini, strzeżonej przez Kelindę, podczas gdy inni Kelvanie szybko przejmują kontrolę nad Enterprise. Używając swych zdolności mind meld do zmylenia strażniczki, Spock próbuje doprowadzić do uwolnienia zwiadu, ale mimo jego wysiłków zachodzi potrzeba ogłuszenia Kelindy. Drużyna jest wolna tylko przez chwilę, potem Rojan i Hanar ponownie ich chwytają. thumb|left|Rojan zabija Thompson Używając swej mocy Rojan nakazuje zabrać Shea i Thompson. Hanar i Kelinda używają swych urządzeń w nowym celu, zamieniając ich w małe wielościenne kamienie. Rojan kruszy jeden z nich, zabijając Thompson. Shea zostaje oszczędzony i przywrócony do poprzedniego stanu. Spock mówi, gdy zostają ponownie uwięzieni, że niewiele udało mu się dowiedzieć podczas mind-meld. Opisuje Kelvan jako całkowicie odmiennych od ludzi, stwierdzając, że na pewno źle się czują, zamknięci w ludzkich ciałach. Pięcioro Kelvan terroryzuje załogę Enterprise. Kirk zostaje zabrany na mostek, jako doświadczony dowódca, ale jest bacznie obserwowany przez Rojana podczas gdy Kelvanka Drea przejmuje stery. Przyspieszywszy do warp 11 za godzinę mają osiągnąć barierę galaktyczną. Spock i Scotty dochodzą do wniosku, że nie ma możliwości odebrania Kelvanom ich urządzeń. Proponują Kirkowi co innego, samozniszczenie podczas przekraczania bariery. Bariera jest już widoczna z mostka. Spock i Scott są gotowi uruchomić mechanizm na rozkaz Kirka, ale kapitan waha się i w końcu zakazuje akcji. Podczas kontaktu z barierą Enterprise zostaje przeciążony, udaje mu się jednak wyrwać i droga do Andromedy stoi otworem.thumb|Galaktyka Andromeda Ponieważ zbyt wiele osób jest do pilnowania i wyżywienia, Rojan decyduje o neutralizacji załogi Enterprise czyli przeistoczeniu jej w kamienie. Kirk i jego trzej starsi oficerowie, jako niezbędni specjaliści, zostają oszczędzeni i wolno im poruszać się wolno po statku. Kirk dyskutuje z pozostałymi podczas posiłku w mesie, gdy wchodzi Kelvan Tomar, zaskoczony tym, że ludzie przedkładają tradycyjny sposób żywienia nad bardziej wydajne pigułki Kelvanów. Oficerowie wyjaśniają mu, że jedzenie jest dla ludzi przyjemne i zaczynają zastanawiać się nad tym, jak Kelvanie doświadczają odczuć, płynących z całkowicie obcych im ciał i nowych organów zmysłów. Wpadłszy na nowy pomysł oficerowi rozdzielają się z intencja doprowadzenia Kelvanów do czegoś w rodzaju przeciążenia nowych zmysłów. Scotty działa pierwszy, namawiając Tomara do wypicia rzędu toastów za Federację. W ambulatoriu, McCoy sugeruje, że Hanar może być chory i zaczyna pompować go stymulantami. :Before the others can reach their marks, Scotty and Tomar manage to polish off a bottle of Saurian brandy. Kirk decyduje się skierować swe zabiegi ku najbardziej atrakcyjnemu z Kelvan, którym jest oczywiście jasnowłosa piękność Kelinda. Kirk przeprasza ją za wcześniejsze uderzenie i całuje jej szyję, a potem usta. Kelinda jest początkowo zdziwiona i podejrzliwe, ale szybko odkrywa, że nowe doświadczenie podoba się jej. Kirk twardo gra dalej, zwłaszcza, że Kelinda zaczyna się tego domagać. Przerywa im zdziwiony Rojan, a wtedy Kirk szybko wychodzi. Kelinda wyjaśnia, że to był ludzki rytuał przeprosin, i demonstruje go nieprzygotowanemu Rojanowi. :Scotty i Tomar kończą drugą butelkę. Grając w trójwymiarowe szachy ze Spockiem, Rojan wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie rytuałem "przeprosin". Spock sugeruje mu, że Kirk i Kelinda mogli próbować czegoś zupełnie innego, albo być może Rojan po prostu doświadczył zazdrości. Rojan zaprzecza, jakoby odczuwał taką emocję, ale Spock w widoczny sposób wyprowadza go z równowagi swoją insynuacją. thumb|left|Scotty: "It's Green." :Scotty otwiera uniwersalny translator i wyciąga stamtąd coś zielonego. Rojan sprzecza się z Kelindą, zabraniając jej zbliżać się do Kirka. Kelinda mówi, że będzie robić, co jej się podoba i podczas sprzeczki oboje wpadają w gniew. Kłótnia kończy się, gdy Rojan brutalnie łapie ją za ramię i pojmuje nagle, że wyraża w ten sposób emocje. W ambulatorium, używając następnego hyposprayu, McCoy mówi zirytowanemu Hanar że potrzebuje on nowej terapii lekowej. :Nieco zamroczony Tomar prosi o jeszcze, zmuszając Scotty'ego by sięgnął do swych tajnych zapasów. Oficerowie spotykają się i wymieniają uwagi, przy czym wychodzi na jaw nieobecność Scotty'ego. Kelinda przerywa naradę, i patrzy na kapitana, prosząc go o następne "przeprosiny". Spock idzie na mostek, meldując o zapomnianej naradzie, delikatnie sugerując, że Rojan traci kontrolę nad sobą. :Zwycięzca na polu walki, Mr. Scott obserwuje upadek Tomara i miłośnie całuje swą broń. Zabrawszy pas Tomara, chce iść do pozostałych, ale jest zbyt pijany i traci przytomność, nim dochodzi do drzwi. Rojan, wściekły, atakuje Kelindę i Kirka, zatopionych w "przeprosinach". Rojan powtarza swój rozkaz, ale Kirk przytrzymuje Kelindę i twierdzi, że należy ona do niego. Rozgniewany Rojan rozdziela ich. Jeszcze nie całkiem usatysfakcjonowany gniewem Rojana, Kirk uderza go dwukrotnie, przyprawiając Kelvana o furię. Podczas walki Kirk uświadamia Rojanowi, że nie jest już Kelvanem, ale człowiekiem. Unieruchomiony przez Kirka zapaśniczym chwytem, Rojan zmuszony jest przyznać , że w krótkim czasie bardzo się zmienił, i że jest zbyt rozkojarzony, by zorganizować powrót do domu "home". [[Plik:USS_Enterprise_turning_from_Andromeda.jpg‎|thumb| Enterprise wraca z Andromedy do obszaru Federacji]] Rojan w końcu ulega, gdy Kirk przypomina mu, że sednem misji było znalezienie nowego domu dla jego ludu. Kirk mówi, że wciąż może przedstawić jego problem Federacji a ona może pomóc w tej sprawie. Gdy Rojan pyta, czy Federacja naprawdę skłonna jest dobrze przyjąć najeźdźców, Kirk odpowiada, że nie, ale mogłaby zaakceptować ich jako przyjaciół. Spock mówi, że to szansa dla Rojana na określenie własnego przeznaczenia , nie ślepego trzymania się rozkazów, wydanych trzysta lat temu. Rojan zgadza się w końcu, że to może się udać. Spock mówi, że można wysłać statek bezzałogowy do Kelvan z propozycja Federacji. W międzyczasie załoga Rojana będzie mogła doświadczyć ludzkiego życia w zmiennym świecie, Rojan coraz lepiej pojmuje nowe doznania fizyczne i pyta Kelindę, czy zostanie z nim, co ona przyjmuje z entuzjazmem. Rojan wywołuje mostek i oddaje Kirkowi dowodzenie. Kirk nakazuje odwrócić kurs Enterprise i wracać do domu. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4657.5. Na Enterprise wre praca , a moja załoga jest zmuszona przystosowywać statek doi podróży międzygalaktycznych. Nie mogę zapomniec obrazu kancelistki Thompson, obróconej w garść prochu. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4658.9. Enterprise znajduje się pod kontrolą Kelvan, i osiągamy już barierę na krańcu galaktyki. Spock i Scotty opracowali samobójczy pla na powstrzymanie Kelvan. Wysadzą statek na mój sygnał. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Rojan, nie ma potrzeby używać siły w tym celu. Przedstwamy wasz problem Federacji. Mamy skatalogowane setki niezamieszkałych planet nadających się do kolonizacji." "My nie kolonizujemy. Zdobywamy. Rządzimy. Dla nas nie ma innej drogi." : - Kirk i Rojan "Poróbuje pan mnie podejść." : - Kelinda "Ten sekret waszej kultury ma znaczenie biologiczne... ''" "''Tak?" "Ludzie zawsze o tym myślą." "Tak. Dla nas to wielka sprawa." "Musze o tym poczytać i..., uh..." "Masz pytanie?" "Tak... uh... Byłam ciekawa, czy mógłbys może jeszcze raz mnie przeprosić?" : - Kelinda i Kirk "Mmmmmm... Rojan zakazał mi cię widywać..." "Tak, to wielka szkoda. Czemu go nie słuchasz?" "To nie kwestia posłuszeństwa! Mieliśmy dowiedzieć się o was wszystkiego, co możliwe!" "I jak idzie?" "Potrzebuję kilku doświadczeń więcej..." : - Kelinda i Kirk, after sharing a passionate kiss and before starting again "Nie widze powodu, by mówić do ciebie na pan!" : - Hanar "Znalazłem to w Ganyroom... uh, uh, Ganymeer... mede" "Co to jest?" "To... uh... jest zielone." : - Scotty i Tomar "Zobacz, co stało się z wami w tak krótkim czasie. Jak myślisz, co stanie się za trzysta lat? Gdy ten statek dotrze do Kelva... będziecie ludźmi. Oni będą obcymi, wrogami!" "Mamy swe obowiązki. Naszą misję. Możemy obrac drogę, jaką zechcemy." "Wasza misja to znaleźć nowy dom dla waszego ludu. Wciąż możecie to zrobić. My możemy przedstawić ten problem Federacji. W naszej galaktyce jest wiele niezamieszkałych planet." "Naprawdę moglibyście to zrobić? Zaprosić najeźdźców?" "Nie. Ale możemy zaprosić przyjaciół." "Rojan, jesteś jedynie ogniwem w łańcuchu rozkazów, wydanych trzysta lat temu. ThiMasz szansę, by samemu określić swe przeznaczenie. "Być może. Być może to da się zrobić." "Możemy wysłać statek bezzałogowy na Kelva z propozycją Federacji." : - Kirk, Rojan i Spock Zza kulis * Tytuł odcinka został wzięty ze sztuki Romeo and Juliet, Akt II, Scena II. "Czymże jest imię? To, co nazywamy różą, pod każdą inną nazwą pachniałoby równie słodko." * "Zielony napój" to trivia. Został ponownie wykorzystany w odcinku Relics. Ponieważ server nie może zidentyfikowac napoju, Data powtarza za Scotty'm, że to jest "zielone." Kapitan Picard informuje później Scotty'ego, że jest to aldebarańska whisky. Przysłuchawszy się opisowi Scotty'ego podczas pokazywania butelki Tomarowi można odnieść wrażenie, że Scotty znał nazwę napoju, ale zapomniał wskutek nadużycia alkoholu. * Kapitan Kirk, zdziwiony możliwościami Kelvan, twierdzi, że przy mozliwościach współczesnycch mu statków dotarcie do galaktyki Andromedy zajęłoby "tysiące lat"; Kelvanom miało zająć trzysta., Wiek później, w odcinku Where No One Has Gone Before, federacyjna technologia dogania już kelvańską, co widać, gdy toczy się dyskusja o powrocie do Mlecznej Drogi przez [Galaktykę Trójkąta , co miało zająć trzysta lat przy maksymalnej prędkości warp. * Tylko w tym odcinku widzimy kwaterę Scotta i jej wystrój. * Co niezwykłe w TOS, mamy w tym odcinku dwa odniesienia do wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Gdy Rojan wspomina o barierze galaktycznej, Kirk odpowiada "Byliśmy tam." (Where No Man Has Gone Before) Później Kirk wspomina o uwięzieniu na Eminiar VII i to, że Spock użył techniki mind-meld, by omamić strażników. (A Taste of Armageddon) * Zgodnie z tym, co mówił David Gerrold, scenarzyści nie mieli pojęcia, jak uwiarygodnić wyeliminowanie przez Kelvanów całej załogi Enterprise i jej późniejsze "przywrócenie". Pomysłu dostarczył im przycisk na papiery, który stał na biurku Roddenberry'ego - wielościennu porowaty kamień. * Chociaż Kirk mówi do Charlesa Evansa "Nie ma usoprawiedliwienia dla uderzenia kobiety.", (Charlie X) to w tym odcinku i w The Gamesters of Triskelion widzimy, jak używa przemocy fizycznej wobec kobiet. *To jedyny odcinek, który filmował sam Keith Smith. Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Warren Stevens jako Rojan Również * Barbara Bouchet jako Kelinda Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Christine i * Stewart Moss jako Hanar Oraz * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Robert Fortier jako Tomar * Lezlie Dalton jako Drea * Carl Byrd jako Lt. Shea * Julie Cobb jako Kancelistka Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler Williama Shatnera de:Stein und Staub en:By Any Other Name (episode) es:By Any Other Name fr:By Any Other Name (épisode) ja:宇宙300年の旅（エピソード） nl:By Any Other Name Kategoria:Odcinki TOS